


lights out

by helsinkibaby



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6355894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This may come as a bit of a shock, but lights out means you're supposed to go to sleep."</p>
            </blockquote>





	lights out

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/541040.html?thread=76904560#t76904560  
> any, any, "This may come as a bit of a shock, but lights out means you're supposed to go to sleep."

An arm snaking across his waist in the darkness was not a shock - Darcy was one of the most tactile people Steve knew, the fact that she liked to press her body against his was not exactly a surprise. 

When her hand began to move lower, slowly and with unmistakable intent, on the other hand? That was a surprise. 

"Darcy?"

"Mmm-hmm?" He could hear the smile in her voice and the movement of her hand had him sucking in a sharp breath. 

"This may come as a bit of a shock, but lights out means you're supposed to go to sleep." 

"Nuh-uh." The bed shifted as she raised herself up on one elbow and her long hair brushed along his shoulder as she shook her head. "I'm not sleepy." 

"You wouldn't rather read a book?" But he was only teasing her and from the way his hand moved down her back, she would know that. 

She proved he was right about that by pushing him down onto his back, moving so that she was straddling him, all in one smooth motion. "Depends on the book," she snickers. "Did they have the Kama Sutra in the 1940s?" 

As a matter of fact, he's never heard about it, but from the shift of her hips, he decides it's something he needs to learn about as soon as possible. 


End file.
